Forsaken Apparitions
by Tenko
Summary: Trunks becomes possessed by a spirit who's in search of his soulmate. In his clouded vision, Pan looks remarkably like his lost love, and so Trunks tries his best to seduce her. Will Pan give in, or will she become possessed as well? T/P.
1. Lost to the World

A/N:  *sighs* I've recently become a Trunks/Marron fan (or Trunks/Pan and Mirai Trunks/Marron), but I can just see this happening to Trunks and Pan.  ^!^  Oh well, this a slight A/U because this is after they search for those silly dragon balls and all that, but Goku did not disappear afterwards.  Trunks is 33 and Pan is 19.  Yes, I used the actual age difference. :\  See, I'm so nice, I give you a sneak peak paragraph under the chapter title!

Disclaimer:  *holds up deed to Dragon Ball Z*  See!  I own it all!  "HEY!  That's the girl who stole the rights to DBZ!  GET HER!"  *looks around*  Erm...well...BYE! *runs*

**"Forsaken Apparitions" **

**"Lost to the World"**

_He realized then, that his heart was leaping like a man finally seeing God when his sweet angel moved before him.  Trunks wanted nothing more than to strip her slowly down and drink her in like the finest of wines.  To feel his lips against her fiery skin, to hear her cry out his name, to breathe in the scent of her hair...anything of that intensity would have been a heaven on its own.  He had finally found his beauty, his love and this time...he'd have her forevermore. _

            Trunks Briefs sighed as he sunk back in his uncomfortable foldout chair.  Being the guest of honor at a Capsule Corporation sponsored auction was not his idea of a good time.  After the whole space escapades that he had been dragged through, his outlook on his work had drastically changed.  Sitting around doing multitudinous numbers of paperwork and wearing glasses that he didn't need all seemed pointless.  He had forgotten how it felt to be under hundreds of levels of increased gravity while focusing on the goal of beating an invisible foe and having the sweat of your labors cascade down your body.  Yes, however odd it may seem, Trunks Briefs missed training.  Logically, he had cut down on his hours at work and had started up again, much to his father's elation.

            But sometimes, his work demanded he go do things that he'd rather not.  This would be a grand example of that.  Ancient objects from a hundred or so year old house that had been preserved for the longest of times were being sold off to those who had the largest wallet.  Trunks thought it oddly resembled desecration of a holy ground.  Of course, the relatively young man was thinking of the tale behind the towering stone and wood structure.  A man and a woman had died in this home.  They were not married, but were seeing each other in secret, looking for the right chance to, as they had put it, make their love eternal.  However, the woman's father did not approve of this secret bonding.  One night he caught them, almost into the act of making love, and he shot at the man in anger.  He hadn't meant to hit him, but rather, scare him away from his beloved little girl.  He accidentally shot them both when the girl darted in front of her love.  A single bullet pierced through her heart and his.  They both fell...never have the relationship both had wanted so much.  It was a true tale of woe.

            The lavender haired saiya-jin recapped the tale as he waited for a special object to be handed to him for the time he so graciously gave them.  He wasn't sure how long he had to sit through the boring chatter of excessively rich snobbish people in their handmade exquisite attire, but his patience was wearing thin.  Thankfully, relief came just before he fell asleep.

            "And I'd personally like to thank Mr. Trunks Briefs," began the auctioneer, "for taking the time out of his day to come and witness this fine event!"  Taking his cue, Trunks stood and took the man's sandpaper hand.  "I present you with this key!  It's a key to a room that no one's visited in many a year.  It's also said to unlock the door to Katrina's bedroom.  It may not seem like much, Mr. Briefs, but we believe there are many rare artifacts in that room.  You may keep all that you desire," the man finished warmly.  Trunks nodded courteously and said a thank you before he departed to this mysterious room.

            Walking down the twisting halls, an uneasy feeling settled in Trunks stomach, but he pushed it away telling himself that he was being foolish.  Finally, after finding the room number imprinted on key, he attempted to unlock the rusty metal lock.  But, being as old as it was, the rude lock would not give.  Letting his curiosity as to what was behind this forlorn and ominous door, he pushed it open using his immense strength.  With a creak of a whining cat the door whooshed open sending up a dust storm.  Trunks waved his hand about to clear the offending substance.  He stepped boldly into the room only to realize that this room probably did not have electricity set up in it.  Letting his eyes adjust to the dark, he fumbled around for a candle.  Conveniently enough, a dust covered chain of white candles adorned a mantle along the back wall.  Seeing no matches in sight, he conjured up a tiny ki blast and used it to light the aging candles.  As a warm glow spread across the large room, he was pleased to see that it seemed to be perfectly intact.  The only difference that could be noticed was the mass quantities of dust covering every inch of the room.  However, he did find it hard to believe that none of the wood was corroded or broken, but as soon as the thought entered his mind, it seemed like an unknown forced shoved it away before it could completely register.

            The room was beautiful.  A fancily decorated white vanity set was set under the mantle that contained the candles.  A large queen sized bed with curtains festooned beautifully around it was in the middle of a wall adjacent to the wall next to the door.  A small table was in the middle of the room with a three wire chairs circling about it.  It seemed that everything was white and frilly in the room.  The only other colors that were visible were soft hues of pink and peach in various clothes.  Around the room pillows, stuffed animals, and dressers were placed in a lovely design that made the room seemingly fit for a queen.  Squinting his eyes, Trunks could see holes in the walls and along the bed posts.  Upon further inspection, he could see that the bed's messy blankets and sheets were stained a dark reddish-brown color near various holes.  There was also men and women's clothing strewn about.  The legend echoed in the demi-saiya-jin's mind.  _It...must be the room that that couple died in.  Odd though, that bodies are gone, yet everything else seems to be exactly the same... _he mused in his thoughts.  

            Out of nowhere, an icy chill shot through Trunks' spine.  It felt as though arctic hands were trailing up his back.  Quickly, he spun around.  For a fleeting moment, a blurry white figure was there, but it dissipated the moment Trunks caught sight of it.  Again, he felt cold hands running across his body and the white candles faded, blown out by an unseen wind.  He was eternally frightened and tried to make a move to leave, but found that he couldn't.  His feet seemed like they were nailed to the floor and suddenly all of his movement ceased.  His breathing slowed and his brilliant sapphire eyes stared vacantly forward.  The man's mind went blank and all he could hear was whispering.  The distressing whispers resounded in his mind and a woman's scream pierced the dusty air.  But he hadn't heard a thing with this ears, no, it all came from inside his head.  The rigmarole of hushed speaking finally made sense over the screams of a woman and now a man.  One voice was heard clearly.  _Finally...our chance...Katrina...no...no...no...come back to me...my sweet angel..._ An excruciatingly long period of time passed, but Trunks was obvious to it all.  All he could hear was the man's anguish over his lost Katrina.  And all he could feel was the cold body of a man entering him, pushing his reasoning and thought into the back recesses of his mind where they resided in a dull sense of warmth.  Yet, the ice engulfed him outside, taking him under...and Trunks became lost to the world.  

The process was underway...where Trunks was becoming someone else, the spirit of the man who had lost his love.  The man's name was Hiro--

"THERE YOU ARE!"  A loud feminine voice exclaimed.  Trunks head snapped back as he finally blinked on his own.  He shook his head in an attempt to clear the eerie fog that plagued.  Thankfully, it worked and all thought of what had happened was banished from his mind for a moment.

"Uh, what're you doing here, Pan?"  Trunks questioned still a little dazed.

"Duh, you never met me and Uncle Goten for lunch!"  she said as if it were obvious.

"Huh?  What time is it?"  he asked in confusion.  Last he had remembered, he had a whole two hours before he had to meet them at 12:30.

"Umm, about 2:00.  Uncle told me that you were here and sent me off to fetch you,"  she stated as she rolled her eyes.  "Wow, what a neat room!"

Trunks looked around, surprised to find that all of the candles were lit.  Ignoring the odd thought for a moment he said, "It was a woman named Katrina's."

Pan nodded, coming further into the room to inspect it.  As she strode over to the vanity, she picked up a small painting of a young man.  "This is him, Hiro..." she whispered so that only she could hear, not knowing how she knew, but as she tried to think about it...her thoughts all faded like they never existed.  

Trunks just realized that he was staring at Pan with much interest.  _Kami, she's beautiful..._

"Something on my face?"  Pan asked skeptically, noticing that Trunks was staring at her.

A blush spread over Trunks face as he was caught.  "N-no.  Let's get out of here Pan-chan.  I need to come back later, but...I'll let that be later."

Pan gave him an odd look, but shrugged and began to slink out of the room, the artwork of Hiro in her hand.  Trunks was still staring at her as she went.  Yet, she seemed oblivious to his stares as she walked towards the door.  At that moment, the son of Vegeta didn't feel like himself...but like someone he didn't know...And...And...

He realized then, that his heart was leaping like a man finally seeing God when his sweet angel moved before him.  Trunks wanted nothing more than to strip her slowly down and drink her in like the finest of wines.  To feel his lips against her fiery skin, to hear her cry out his name, to breathe in the scent of her hair...anything of that intensity would have been a heaven on its own.  He had finally found his beauty, his love and this time...he'd have her forevermore.

******

You likely so far?  Sorry, I had no time to proof-read!  *falls over*  Hope I didn't confuse anyone...it's late and I'm tired!  You know what to do, cadets!  Review!  :P


	2. Complete Control

Disclaimer:  "HURRY UP!  She's only a KID!"  *continues running from DBZ representatives*

Last Time (like you need to be reminded...I just posted the dang thing yesterday! ;):   

Pan gave him an odd look, but shrugged and began to slink out of the room, the artwork of Hiro in her hand.  Trunks was still staring at her as she went.  Yet, she seemed oblivious to his stares as she walked towards the door.  At that moment, the son of Vegeta didn't feel like himself...but like someone he didn't know...And...And...

He realized then, that his heart was leaping like a man finally seeing God when his sweet angel moved before him.  Trunks wanted nothing more than to strip her slowly down and drink her in like the finest of wines.  To feel his lips against her fiery skin, to hear her cry out his name, to breathe in the scent of her hair...anything of that intensity would have been a heaven on its own.  He had finally found his beauty, his love and this time...he'd have her forevermore.

**"Complete Control"**

_"It's alright...my angel."  His words were dripping with his lust, yet were soft and soothing.  His eyes were half lidded, but she could tell that this was not the Trunks Briefs she knew and loved.  A wintry shiver shot down her spine and her resolve to be free from his touch nearly ebbed into nothingness.  Part of her screamed to be taken by him, and only him...    _

            When the last of Pan's lithe body slipped through the threshold, Trunks heart returned to normal pace.  He wasn't sure what had come over him...Pan?  Beautiful?  He wanted...her?  No, it was unrealistic in his logical eyes.  Yet, a devilish voice in the back of his mind whispered to him.  It whispered that he would take her...her, the fair and radiant Katrina.  

            "Katrina..."  Trunks mumbled before following Goku's granddaughter out of the beautiful, daunting room and soon, the house all together.

            A few quiet days later, everything seemed back to normal.  All of his thoughts of Pan were strictly back to their platonic relationship.  After a long day at Capsule Corp., Trunks decided that he should go to reclaim the things that he owned.  Although, when he was driving over there in a fancy yellow jet, a familiar feeling of dread and alarm knotted throughout his stomach.  When he tried to dwell on it, the thoughts were pulled away as they had been many times before.  Shrugging off the feeling, he landed the jet in the front yard.  The elderly gateman was there, waiting for him as he said he would be.  

            "Good morning," he said politely to Trunks.  He was clad in paint-stained blue coveralls and a cocoa brown themed plaid shirt was underneath.  

            "'Morning," Trunks stated with a nod.  The gateman quickly handed over the single key that opened the front door.  After the elaborately decorated key was safely in the president of C.C.'s hand, the man scurried away to leave Trunks to do his business.  

            Taking a slow, deep breath, Trunks ventured up the small flight of slightly rotting stairs and after a moment of unlocking the door, entered the seemingly sinister house.  The initial darkness of the unused home swallowed him as if sending a signal that he'd never leave.  

            Pan kept trying and trying and trying to pay attention to young college professor, but to no avail.  Not only was a lecture on the proper uses of tautology not necessary, but it was ungodly boring.  There was also another factor that prevented the black haired beauty from keeping up; crying.  It was a horrid sound.  She could see faint flashes of a woman crying, crying out in sadness for her would-be lover.  These sorrowful images were unnerving, but the actual _sound_ was a torture on a different level.  It echoed a mewing cat and a barking dog.  The sobs and hiccups.  

            She herself found the need to start crying out, to fall to her knees and await...no matter how long...for her Hiro to console her.  To come back to her.  So she sat, chewing on the pink gum eraser on her #2 pencil as she methodically rocked back and forth, her feet rubbing themselves raw against each other.  It was the only thing keeping her sane--besides her painting.  _Yes,_ she mused, _Hiro...you are so handsome...I can't wait to see you again..._  A faint, ghostly smile appeared on her face as another person took over.

            He found himself in _that_ room again.  Trunks was rummaging through Katrina's old belongings, trying to find something that would catch his eye.  Needless to say, Trunks wasn't very big on antiques.  The peculiar thing was, that with each white painted drawer he opened, the intoxicating scent of her would billow out and invaded his senses.  By the time he had opened a fourth drawer of one of her many dressers, his head was spinning.  A now familiar sensation washed over him as everything quickly became like ice.  A hallow pinprick was in the center of his belly and he couldn't help but to drop the embroidered dressed that had been clutched in his calloused hand.  His breathing became labored as he tried to focus, but every time he tried, a loud male voice kept weeping for his Katrina!  He needed her!  Trunks felt as though he were dying!

            Putting his hand to his head, he squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to silent it.  But it wouldn't stop.  And the more it cried, the more scenes he saw in his mind.  These hazy images depicted to lovers, what Trunks registered as Pan and himself, about commit to each other...about to do what they had been trying to do since their secret meetings began.  Then the flashes of passion were replaced by images of a beauty...the beautiful Katrina...the lovely Pan...And they were brutally ripped away.  A cold, blank abyss greeted the demi-saiya-jin as his angel was truly fallen.  

            Trunks blinked and suddenly jerked his head upward.  A single objective became clear in his mind.  Take her while he could.  Take Katrina...Pan...like he had been prevented from doing all of those years ago.  He would be denied no longer. 

            Drrrriiiinnnnng!  The glorious bell resounded throughout the room, signaling Pan's freedom.  Almost blind from her visions, she stumbled out the door with the other students, shaking violently as the tears finally began to prick up.  As soon as she felt that she was outside, she blasted off.  Right at that moment, she didn't care who saw her fly away.  It only mattered that she go home...home to where she felt safe.  Of course, no where felt safe without _him, _but that could not be helped at the time.  And so she wept on her way.  The salty tears blazed behind her and she dared not to wipe them away.  Let the world know her pain!  Let the world know what her father had done to her!  Let it all be known.  

            Even though her ki surrounded her body in a fiery warmth, she could not feel it...for all she felt was a tremendous chill shoot through her body.

*******

A/N:  *looks surprised*  A classic T/P!  Oh my...I've only read, like, two T/Ps and neither were even finished!  Oi!  Wow, I'm glad a few ppl are liking my first T/P! ^^  Did I mention I've never seen beyond FUNimation's DBZ dub?  Well...yeah, I've never even SEEN Pan ('cept for pictures). o.o  There's no real cursing yet, but as you may have noticed from the above paragraphs...it'll get kinda, uh, well, suggestive.  I dunno, I think R is apt for now.

Awww, I feel bad...that was kind of like a teaser (considering I didn't even use the paragraph)!  Maybe I'm not as nice as I thought I was. :|  Oh yeah, sorry if I'm rushing things...I just don't think I've gotten enough characterization done.  Bleh, you decide!  (GOMEN, again no time to proof-read!)

R&R all...it only takes a minute! ;)  *points to the long button down below*  See, that one right there!  Click it!  You'll...umm...receive candy!  Or Trunks, or Bulma, or whoever you fantasize of having!  I swear.... ^!^;


	3. Tangible Pleasures

Disclaimer:  *ducks behind a tree as the men run by*  Whew...Anyway, I have a question (and will start having one every chapter):  Why does everyone care about Vegeta being OOC when it's usually Bulma who's drastically out of character?

A/N:  *hands candy out to reviews*  ^!~v I feel all special.  (Hopefully I can finally write a fic that'll get a hundred reviews...that'd be great.)  ^_^  I had no idea this fic was that original...yey!  Alright, enough with my lavishing in the praise (which I greatly appreciate) and on to the fic!  *cries* STABBING WESTWARD DISBANDED!!!!  *runs into wall* It's 5 in the morning and I've got MTD, ehehehehehehe!!!  It could be the sleep deprivation or...this is a tear-jerker! o.O;;;;

**"Tangible Pleasures"**

_This was it.  The moment he and his beloved had been waiting for, for so incredibly long.  Pan...Katrina...Hiro...Trunks...it was mesh of personas, but none of the four protested.  Maybe they couldn't, or maybe they wanted it so bad they could cry.  But it didn't matter what the definite reason was...because it would happen either way..._

            For the second time, Trunks abandoned the haunted room, forgetting all about collecting the items he deserved.  Even though he rushed out of the beautiful house the sweet smell of Pan and of Katrina acted as a wonderful drug to him, dulling his otherwise keen senses.  In truth, he was blind.  An animal running on sheer instinct.  

            Leaping up, he speedily blasted off in search of the owner of such an intoxicating scent.  A whisper in the back of his mind told that she'd run home.  Katrina would dash to her abode to be safe, to wait for him.  Trunks aimed toward Son Gohan's house and increased his pace.  No more waiting...soon, soon, soon...

            She touched down on the verdant grass and meekly stumbled over to the reddish-brown colored door, ignoring fluttering birds, busily buzzing bees, and cheerful flowers that peeked out of their respective pots.  Not bothering to knock, the ebony eyed lady turned the golden doorknob.  Almost falling in the door, Pan ambled through the humbly decorated home of Son Gohan and Son Videl towards a flight of stairs.  

Buttery rays of sunlight streamed in through petite windows and spilled their splendor upon the girl and thus cast dark shadows on the wooden floor.  Two shadows.  However, the woman didn't notice this odd occurrence for her vacant, far-away eyes stared forward as the stairs were taken at a slow methodic pace.  Left foot up.  Right follows.  Left. Right. Left. Right.  Such a simple command from the mind accomplished so much.  Reaching the top, she lazily turned her head side to side, her coal bangs swinging in time like a metronome, until her eyes saw what they had been searching for; her old bedroom.  

Teetering like a drunk for a moment, a lazy grin spread across her olive skin and she ventured past happy pictures of her and her family towards the room at the end of a hall.  Upon entering the sacred room that was now void of her belongings, she unceremoniously plopped down onto the flowery comforter that her mother had placed on the bed.  As if a spell were cast, her eyes grew heavy and she slipped into a bittersweet darkness.

He touched down on the verdant grass and boldly strode over to the reddish-brown colored door, ignoring fluttering birds, busily buzzing bees, and cheerful flowers that peeked out of their respective pots.  Not bothering to knock, the sapphire eyed man pushed past the partially open door.  Sensing his beloved up a flight of stairs, he made his way over to them, walking on the polished timber flooring.

Buttery rays of sunlight streamed in through petite windows and spilled their splendor upon the boy and thus cast dark shadows on the wooden floor.  Two shadows.  However, the man didn't notice this peculiar event for his blazing, intense eyes focused forward as the stairs were taken at a rapid pace, two...three at a time.  Reaching the top, he gazed toward the left...toward a bedroom at the end of a hall.  An impish smirk appeared on his young, handsome face.  Be it Vegeta's or Hiro's, it didn't matter, it looked the same in the controlling, puckish way that it always did...

With lightning speed, he hurriedly headed for the door to claim his prize.  _Pan-chan, Kat-chan, I'm coming..._If a thought could be heard, that one would have been understood in two voices; that of a demi-saiya-jin's and that of a human's.  

            Son Pan's eyes shot open as she felt a presence hovering above her.  With charcoal eyes wide, she stared into the striking face of Trunks Briefs.  His head was mere inches away from her own.  She might have blushed if she wasn't so incredibly shocked.  

"Tru-Trunks...what're you d-doing?"  she managed to stutter out after a short period of silence.  Instantly, she realized that he was straddling her, his arms on either side of her shoulders.  At that moment a whirlwind of emotion came over her.  She felt uncomfortable, pleased, anxious, frightened, lustful, wanted, uncertain, and slightly confused.  Biting her bottom lip, her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what to do about this situation.  Out, yes, but moving was not an option at the current time.  Her muscles dared not to move, nevertheless her heart's pace doubled.  A sense of panic from Pan was fighting a sense of elation from Katrina.  They were both very powerful, potent sensations.  Quite frankly, elation was winning.

            "It's alright...my angel."  His words were dripping with his lust, yet were soft and soothing.  His eyes were half lidded, but she could tell that this was not the Trunks Briefs she knew and loved.  A wintry shiver shot down her spine and her resolve to be free from his touch nearly ebbed into nothingness.  Part of her screamed to be taken by him, and only him...

            Her breathing became quicker, and as if they had minds of their own, Pan's lithe arms moved upward and her hands clasped Trunks' head and slowly pulled him down towards her.  Pan's eyes slid closed as her lips brushed against her love's. 

********

HAHAHAH, I am so evil!  :)  (Sorry so short, I'm tired.)  Ummm, well, because I've always wanted to ask this...anyone want to be alerted by e-mail when I get a new chapter of this up?  E-mail me (stabbingwestward4@hotmail.com), instant message me on AIM/MSN (SweetChickie33/cdtarrant@hotmail.com), or tell me in a review! :)  Oh...I wasn't gonna do this...but alright, you get a little more...*sighs* JUST STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!

********

A shock!  A wave of electricity that neither of the two had ever felt before ran through their bodies.  Against her will, Pan arched her back at the intensity of it, leaving her head spinning.  _It's really happening, Hiro,_ Katrina thought, her forehead pressed firmly against Trunks', _after so long...father won't stop us this time.  I promise..._

Trunks was still astride Pan, merely reveling in the fact that he could be close to her now.  He felt as if he could almost breathe her in.  Hiro pulled his forehead away from Katrina's and brought a unyielding hand to her chin, tilting her head up to capture to her pouting lips in a passionate kiss.  

This was it.  The moment he and his beloved had been waiting for, for so incredibly long.  Pan...Katrina...Hiro...Trunks...it was mesh of personas, but none of the four protested.  Maybe they couldn't, or maybe they wanted it so bad they could cry.  But it didn't matter what the definite reason was...because it would happen either way...   


	4. Kami's Play Things (lemon)

A/N:  Sorry!  I've been really sick lately and couldn't stand staring at a computer screen!  The make-up work is a hell on its own...trust me. *bows*  Anyhow, I read romance fics...not write them...so writing this whole lovely-dovey scene is *not* my style.  WHOOPS!  I said IM me at SweetChickie33...I meant ShadowMaiden87. :)  *does the dance of evil author-ness*

**"Kami's Play Things"**

_"Don't worry," Hiro whispered, his warm breath suddenly tickling her ear and quelling her tension, "there's no one here to stop us."  His words spoken, he deftly unbuttoned the front of Pan's jade shirt, parting the soft fabric as he went.  Exposing her navel, he placed fiery kisses around the indention, earning an anxious moan from his love.  He almost chuckled; this was just the beginning of his sinful ventures._

****Katrina wondered if the heavenly angels above had come down to grace her tormented soul with a touch of ecstasy.  In the span of five short minutes her outlook on her fate had changed.  Her despair that she'd never be with her love again had gone to hope when he'd magically appeared above her, waiting for her to awake...Hiro knew her all too well.

            Cool silky sheets below her and a warm body above her...oh yes, she savored and cherished every blissful second that she was spending with him.  With every playful feather light kiss he slowly placed upon her skin, she felt a new shiver shoot down her spine.  Yet, as she ran her delicate hands down his perfectly sculpted body, an incessant, nagging feeling plagued her; saying that they'd be stopped.  It simply would not be dismissed...and then, Katrina realized what it was; a memory of a past time.  The time where her life ended so abruptly.  She could feel her body tense in despair.

            "Don't worry," Hiro whispered, his warm breath suddenly tickling her ear and quelling her tension, "there's no one here to stop us."  His words spoken, he deftly unbuttoned the front of Pan's jade shirt, parting the soft fabric as he went.  Exposing her navel, he placed fiery kisses around the indention, earning an anxious moan from his love.  He almost chuckled; this was just the beginning of his sinful ventures.

            Although Hiro's affirming words calmed her fret for the most part, she still felt a sense of urgency come upon her.  As soon as Trunks had unhooked the last restraint, she swiftly sat up and freed herself of the offending garment, forcing Trunks to retract a bit.  Tossing it to the wayside, she disposed of her white prison cells as well.  A devilish smirk came over her pretty features as she noticed that Trunks was quite obviously pleased with what he saw.  

            Be it Pan or Katrina's persona, she didn't want to be the only one lacking in the clothing department.  Reaching out, she ran her nimble hands over his wonderfully developed abdomen, bringing his thin, untucked white shirt with her.  It didn't take long for that item to join her own on the pale carpeted floor.  Pan watched as Trunks' lips curved upward into a smile as he reached with his right hand to find her own.  But rather, her discovered her arm, which happened to be attached to the desired palm and finger combination.  He ran his fingers leisurely down her silk-like wing, receiving a content smile from his maiden, until he finally found her hand.  Locking their fingers together, Trunks slipped an arm around her waist to pull her close and again captured her lips in a deep, soulful kiss.

            "I'm glad you pried yourself away from work to spend the day with me, Gohan,"  Videl said happily as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder while her arm remained looped lazily around his own.

            He smiled down at her.  "Yeah, I suppose I should do it more often."  Videl chuckled as she noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes.

            The happy couple ventured around the house, but abruptly stopped at the entrance.  Videl looked at Gohan and spoke lowly, "I don't remember leaving the door ajar."  Her husband nodded in agreement and stepped in front of Videl to take the lead.  Videl hmphed and pushed past him--he should learn better than to take her strength for granted!  The demi-saiyan stood with a slight look of shock as his wife cautiously prowled into the house after her slight outburst.  Shaking his head, he followed her in.

            _Nothing is out of place...if it's a burglar, then he's pretty stupid..._ Videl thought as her keen eyes scanned the room.  The pair searched around to see if any of their sacred items had been stolen.  Still, not a thing seemed out of place.

            "Maybe the wind blew it open," Gohan suggested while adjusting his black rimmed glasses, looking at Mr. Satan's daughter.

            "Gohan, if it was the wind then other things would have been..." she trailed off.  Her cerulean eyes narrowed, scanning a trail toward the stairs.

            "What?" Gohan inquired, a confused look on his handsome features.

            "Shhh...I heard something," Videl breathed out, quickly beginning to prowl toward the stairs.  _There it is again...almost...like a rustling sound?  How weird.  _

            Deciding to quell Videl's suspicions of a person on the second floor, Gohan boldly strode over to the wooden stairs and began to ascend.  He stopped and turned towards the stunned woman.  "Coming?" he asked with a cursed triumphant grin on his now bright face.  She frowned and stormed up the stairs with a now cocky Gohan in tow. ****

****

            She couldn't describe how much she was enjoying this...how good it felt to be able to do this again.  It was kissing, sure, but it was always an amazing sensation to her.  All thoughts of rushing a thing were long since forgotten...any time he touched her, she wanted it to last forever, and knowing that he felt the same about her...made it all the more better.  _Screw cutting to the chase. _Pan delighted in her mind. 

            And then...he jerked away from her.  Hurt reflected in her eyes as Trunks plucked her clothing off of the ground and tossed it back to her.  "Someone's coming," he growled out, his voice dangerously low and slightly muffled as he pulled his button-up shirt over his head, not bothering with the annoying disks.

            Katrina shook with two of most powerful human emotions; anger and pain.  Biting her bottom lip she put on her bra and buttoned up her emerald shirt.  Dashing to the bedroom's mirror, she smoothed out her hair the best she could with no brush and tried, unsuccessfully, to maintain a decent facade of cheerfulness. 

            Meanwhile, Trunks was doing the same...straightening out his hair, and, not unlike Pan, trying to keep up a lovely mask of apathy.  But inside, he was seething.  Quite frankly, he wasn't sure what he would do if he saw the intruder, or intruders--especially if it was the father; Gohan.  Hiro scowled deeply as the clamor of footsteps grew nearer.

            Gohan motioned towards his daughter's old room with short sweeps of his hand.  Videl nodded, and the two crept up upon the open doorway.  Five feet until the threshold.  Four feet.  Two feet...

            "Ahah!" Videl burst in front of the doorway ready to give the would-be thieves a scolding they'd be sure to remember.  "Oh...never mind, Gohan.  It's just Pan and Trunks."

            "Oh," Gohan voiced, almost disappointed--it was so rare when he could get the old adrenaline rush of a good fight nowadays.  Nevertheless, he moved next to his wife, studying the two in the room.  They oddly resembled deer that were caught in a car's headlights, yet they seemed to be doing nothing at all.  "Uh, is there something wrong, you two?" he finally questioned.

            Trunks seemed to twitch, a dark glare was firmly set in his expression.  "Yes.  Yes, there is..." ****

**************

A/N: HAH!  Made ya read!  No lemon.  Ick, remind me to never attempt such fluffy romance scenes again.  *pokes ground* Okay...so I did have a little fun with it.  But just a little!  ^!^v  SORRY SO SHORT!

Disclaimer:  "There she is!"  CRAP! *hides behind her Mirai Trunks clone*

QUESTION TIME! :D  Why, in 90% of B/V's, is Vegeta always taller than Bulma...even though in the series, he's like 4 inches shorter?  

Princess of Darkness:  *laughs* Yeah, this is the same author.  You probably misread my views. *sighs* Everyone seems to do that.  One's opinion can also change so *looks childish* :P.

(My goodness...the author crap is almost as long as the chapter...)

            


	5. Why Me?!

A/N: :P Sorry, I couldn't resist the false warning of a lemon.  *stupid grin*  

That's how things are supposed to be, SSJS-C...?  *thinks*  That doesn't seem right...

Disclaimer:  Thanks for covering for me, T. "No problem, but I suggest you run, because here they come." Crap!

**"Why Me?!"**

_"What's happening?!" she screamed out, crystalline tears cascading from shimmering azure orbs.  Her voice, so strained and so hoarse, was barely audible over the ceiling fan that methodically spun in a wild dance that only it could master.  Pan sunk to the wooden flooring, staring vacantly at a small puddle that was forming on the shining surface.  Her shoulders shook as her head lolled to the side, her hazy mind trying to determine what was causing the growing puddle.  "What's happening?" a whisper escaped her pale rose lips. "What's happening...?"_

Shock was all that registered through Pan and Katrina, but fear caught up with the two in a flash.  The consuming feeling only really struck Katrina as she began to scream and cry futilely in frustration in Pan's psyche.  Frightened, she turned and ran as fast as she could, hiding dormant in the back of the quarter-saiya-jin's mind.  And Pan blinked, for what seemed like the first time in years...on her own that is.  A strong memory of what had happened was clear to her, but it confused her to no end.  However, the raven haired maiden could sense that the man next to her wasn't Trunks...

His blood boiled and his eyes smoldered, a fire desperate to break out.  It took all of his willpower to not kill him where he stood.  It would've been so easy though, so, so easy...Just one well aimed ki blast, straight to the heart.  He'd never see it coming, not until it singed his flesh and dissolved his blood, that is.  Oh, it was so tempting...

_Do to the fact that the author can't stand not writing in the first person any longer...the story will be continued in the first person._

            I gulped, noticing Trunks' hostile demeanor.  Questions were flying through my mind at light speed about this entire situation, but not wanting to see a brawl between my father and Trunks take place, I quickly began trying to formulate some story.  Anything..._THINK, PAN, THINK!_

"Uh...is there something wrong with you two?" my father finally asked.  I bit my lip, looking over at Trunks.

            His body took what seemed like a violent twitch before he answered darkly, "Yes.  Yes, there is..."

            "We came here to find a bracelet that I'd lost, ya know the one with all the gold and...shiny stuff?  That one.  Trunks is just mad 'cause I dragged him out here so ya know..."  I burst out suddenly, a nervous laugh escaping with my words. "So...sorry for, uh, scarin' you."  _STUPID kid.  They'll never buy that!_

"Okay..."  Father said, as if waiting for more.  _I knew he'd never believe me..._

            "No--"  Trunks began.  Urgh, I wanted so much just to kick the moron where he stood.  Or what it even Trunks?  Oh well...

            "--we couldn't find it."  I finished instantly, all the while grabbing Trunks' thick arm.  I began pulling him toward the door.  "We'll be going now!  Love you!"  

            Pulling him out the door and down the steps was a rather difficult job, considering he was pulling the other way the whole time.  I couldn't stop the large sigh of relief that I let out after we descended the stairs, though.  

As I pulled, I silently hoped he wouldn't scuff the wooden floor...my mom would kill me, even though I didn't live there anymore.  Frustrated, I tried a loud, "Come on!"  And still he pulled, not saying a word, but glaring evilly over his shoulder.

Well...urging him didn't seem to work too well...thank you for brute strength...

            Looking up at my husband, I asked, "What was that all about?"  

            He shook his brilliant head.  "Teenagers."

            "But, Trunks isn't a teenager..."

            "Well, I'm sure in saiyan years he is,"  Gohan grinned that silly grin that reminded me all too much of his father and brother.

            I couldn't help but smile at him.  "Never mind, then.  Now...what were you saying about blowing off your job to be with me...?"

            Once out the ugly brick red door, I closed it, trying my best not to slam it off of its rusting hinges.  "What do you think you were doing in there, Trunks?!"  I finally shrieked at him.

            I could faintly see a look of confusion come over him.  "Kat--"

            "No, I am _not_ some chick named Katrina.  I'm Pan.  Paaaaaaaannnnn,"  with frustration I sounded out my name to him as though he were a child.

            "What?"  That's it.  I could tell my eye was twitching.  Lolling my head back, I looked towards the cloudless blue.

"Why me?!"  I shouted toward Dende, truthfully hoping he'd hear and send back some encouraging response.  _Plop! _ As both of my eyes twitched violently, I cursed the entire pigeon race while wiping the toe of my shoe in the grass.  _Thanks, Dende..._

            __

************

Ugh, sorry so ungodly short.  I've had the worst spell of headaches lately.  I did it again...I didn't use the paragraph.  And it's not in first person...uhhh, I'll think of something.  ^!^;  And I didn't proof-read...okay, you can maim me, but just this once.

**QUESTION TIME AGAIN!**  Why does everyone ship Pan off to the U.S. for 7 years?

*points to all T/P authors* YOU PEOPLE ARE EVIL!  PURE EVIL!  You've turned me into a T/P fan!!  How could you?!  Anyhow, for a shameless plug: if you hate homework, you'll pry enjoy my story "Why I Am Not Doing Homework". :P


End file.
